


Rainy days

by pixiedustatsundown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Draco's day had been terrible. Soaked and tired he just wanted to go to sleep. Well he wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend but he probably wasn't home yet so sleep would have to do.





	Rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Drarry and Kudos and comments are much appreciated.

Draco was soaked. Stupid rain. Having to walk around outside in this weather just because his boss had some items he absolutely needed delivered today that could under no circumstances come into any contact with magic left Draco in a distinctly bad mood. He probably got a cold as well. Just great. Even muggle umbrellas didn’t shield him from the rain that got blown in from all sides by the wind. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep in his warm, comfy bed preferably cuddled to his warm, comfy boyfriend. If said boyfriend was even home that is, and not on yet another late shift. With how his day went so far it was very likely Harry wouldn’t be home until the dead of the night though. Of course Draco knew that Harry was working extra hard right now to get the promotion. And he totally deserved it too, even without working himself half to death. Still, especially today he wished Harry were home. Well there was nothing Draco could do but go to sleep and see his boyfriend in the morning. They would have to wait to spend time together at the weekend then. 

Fully prepared to come home to the cold and empty apartment Draco was surprised to find it warm and smelling of cooking. Harrys cooking always smelled divine. His mood lifted instantly; apparently Harry was home early today. Maybe he wouldn’t head straight to bed then. Entering the kitchen Draco was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend dancing and singing along to the radio. He was wearing an apron and had his hair up in a bun. Draco smiled as he watched him, feeling warmer already. Harry swirled around in a dramatic move and froze when he saw Draco standing in the door. Then his face broke out in a bright smile. “Draco! Welcome home, dinner is almost ready. Do you want to eat here or on the couch?” Usually Draco didn’t like eating on the couch, having grown up as he did it was instilled in him that it wasn’t proper. Some things just stuck with you. But today was cold and miserable and he had missed Harry and wanted to be as close to him as possible. Dinner on the couch never sounded better. 

And so they found themselves cuddling in the couch under too many blankets, bellies full of warm food. Draco placed his head in Harrys lap so he could stroke his hair. They hadn’t talked much, just enjoying the others presence until Harry broke the companionably silence. “So how was your day, love?” Harry knew exactly how Draco’s day had been of course. He had become rather adept at reading his moods and Draco’s behaviour likely told him all he needed to know. He was giving him the chance to complain. Merlin Draco loved this man. “It was terrible. I had to stump through that stupid rain the whole day to deliver unending amounts of orders that could of course not withstand any magic and could not possibly wait until tomorrow. I looked like a drowned kneazle after barely five minutes! My hair is going to suffer from this little adventure for weeks! And were they grateful I delivered their orders? No, they weren’t even polite! They complained it got a few drops of water on it. Well excuse me but it’s raining, didn’t you notice?! And these muggle umbrellas really don’t work at all. Why don’t they invent something that actually shields you from the rain? Do they like to get soaked trough and just pretend not to? If so why even pretend and let poor wizards like me believe they could trust them to keep them dry? And while I was dealing with all kind of unpleasant folks and catching a cold, Williams was just sitting inside and drinking tea all day! My favourite tea too, there’s nothing left of it now. I don’t know why I even do this job. “ 

Now Draco deflated. Having vented all his frustrations he looked up at Harry to see him amusedly smiling down at him. Draco scowled which only made Harry laugh. Well at least he was having fun. And if he was honest Draco had to admit that he missed Harrys laugh. 

“You do this job because you love it. You love building appliances and experimenting with charms. You love creating exactly what your costumers requested and making them happy. Also, you look adorable when you wear those googles. “ Draco gasped dramatically: “Malfoys don’t look adorable, they look handsome. You take that back.” But Draco was laughing now too which made his scolding fall flat. Oh well, not like Harry would have taken it seriously anyway. 

Sitting on the couch with Harry, cuddled under their blankets and laughing together he thought his evening had turned out way better than he expected. Maybe rainy days weren’t that bad.


End file.
